


She was so beautiful

by peanutbuttercrunch



Category: Queen of the South
Genre: F/M, la reina del sur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbuttercrunch/pseuds/peanutbuttercrunch
Summary: Teresa had a vision, he just had a wet dream.





	She was so beautiful

She was standing there, right there. So close he could almost touch her curls. At the bottom of his bed, James was staring at the girl he had been crushing on for too long. Teresa was so beautifully strong. Somehow, his heart looked up to her pure soul. Recently, she was scared of changing, he could feel it. He needed to maker her feel differently, to maker her happy again. 

‘Is there something wrong?’ he asked with a brave voice which surprised him. He felt lost at that moment. A blank mind. 

‘Can I just stay here for a couple of minutes? Just a bit…’ Teresa was having a bad day. How could you have a good one in this business? The money and people were dirty and evil. There was little escape to this insane world. 

He had no words for her. James was not a man that you left speechless until Teresa came along. He got the bedding off his legs and stood up looking at her. A tension floated above the room. A mix of sadness and lust. He was burning for her but he would never have her, he knew that and made sure to remind himself everyday. As he got closer, a sigh escaped her lips. They were hugging. Teresa was not the only one looking for affection. James was not scared at this moment to go for it. God, how pathetic was he getting caught up that easily. The heart does make you act dumb and how numb was he.

The wet tears against his shirt. Her hot breath against his chest. The feeling of her thick hair in between his fingers. Her body was almost completely against his. It was so much at once. 

Their notion of time escape the space and left place to a pure embrace. They had never been so real to each other. It was as simple as that. All it took was a hug for Teresa to raise her chin and lift her wet eyes to stare right at James’. He did not remember who went in first. Probably the two of them. He could feel she was burning as much as she was. 

That connection they had since the beginning was finally taking shape. How would he be able to move on from there? Was there a turning back? Was it just one of those times they would never mention ever again? Questions went through his mind but the now took over. 

Her lips felt too good to be true. He cupped her face and went deeper. If this was once, he had to make it worthwhile for the both of them. She read through his mind and pulled his shirt off, unbuckled his belt, took his jeans off. Funnily enough he was the one who ended up naked first. A first for him. He wanted to do the same but she was too quick for him and pushed him down the bed straddling him. Her kisses went down his neck. He arched back and put his hands over her back pulling her closer. He started going under her shirt, feeling her curves. She was so beautiful. They looked at each other for an instant and the burn grew bigger and bigger.  
He turned her over and started pleasuring her. Kisses down the neck, his fingers were curious and went past her jeans which made her giggle. He was so happy. He would quit this job to make her laugh. This was the best sound in the world. Waves of pleasure went through her which made James startle as well. She started undressing herself and kissed him again taking control. When she was about to kick her jeans off, the door opened sharply and Pote was standing tall and proud. 

‘Dinner is ready, now come on.’ 

James woke up staring at this moustached guy wondering what the hell had just happened. A wet dream. Fuck. 

Salad it would be then (Pote was dieting and made sure everyone supported his move by providing them with non-nutritious food). She would be there as well, Guero would be there. Awkward? Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
